


Stiles Might Actually Be Spiderman

by day



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF Stiles, Confused Derek, Fluff, Humor, M/M, but he doesnt act like bait, kind of but not really, stiles is used as bait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day/pseuds/day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the group has their special skills and areas of extreme expertise.</p>
<p>But then there's Stiles.</p>
<p>Honestly, Derek doesn't even know what the fuck Stiles is doing there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Might Actually Be Spiderman

The Alpha group was formed by the Main Branch of Red Eyes Inc, a business separate from the government that did dirty jobs and killed people who needed to be killed.

 

Each member had an area of expertise, a specific specialty that made them highly sought after. Derek was pulled in from the New York branch, his skills in close combat surpassing everyone who has ever entered the company. Scott was from the branch in Santa Monica for his ability to talk a suicide bomber down with just a blink of his big brown eyes. Allison hails from Detroit with Olympic level trophies for her work with a cross bow under her belt. Danny was pulled in from Hawaii after hacking into government records without breaking a sweat. Isaac comes from the branch in Florida, known for his work with bombs and electricity.

 

Then there was Stiles.

 

Honestly, Derek was completely fucking confused as to what Stiles was doing there. He came from a small town in California, wasn't even part of a branch and never received formal training, but was personally recruited by both Chris Argent and Peter Hale.

 

They've all been together for months, acclimating themselves and getting to know one another, but Derek still doesn't know what Stiles' area of specialty is other than the ability to talk for hours without taking a breath and for cracking lame jokes at completely inappropriate times.

 

No one else seemed to be bothered that Stiles wasn't from the company or that he had no records whatsoever (Derek checked and he's beginning to wonder if Stiles is even his real name).

 

“Why are you staring at me like you want to murder me.” Stiles sighs, frowning at Derek and crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

 

Derek scowls at this, still staring. “Why are you here?” He blurts. Stiles flinches and Derek feels a tug of guilt in his belly. He's not good at the whole sympathy and empathy thing, that's Scott's job.

 

“Because I was abducted from my bed in the middle of the night and your creepy ass uncle offered me a proposition. I said yes because I was naked and I wanted him out.” Stiles snaps.

 

“I-” Derek gapes. Peter said he had formally asked Stiles to join, but what the boy explained isn't actually a far off stretch. “You're not even part of the company though.”

 

“If I wasn't part of the company, would I be sitting here right now?” Stiles asks warily. Allison makes a noise of comfort and rubs his head as Scott slings a protective arm around his newly anointed best friend.

 

“Why are you so mean to everyone, Derek, lighten up.” Scott frowns. “Stiles is awesome.”

 

“Aw, thanks buddy, I think you're awesome too!” Stiles laughs and with that all traces of hurt are gone from his face.

 

Derek sighs and Danny nudges his arm with a kind smile. “He's not from a branch, but I can assure you he's had training.”

 

Derek raises his eyebrow in questioning.

 

“I hacked into his records.” Danny shrugs.

 

“What does he even do?” Derek exclaims, eying the flailing boy in frustration.

 

Isaac laughs from where he's sitting next to Derek. “He's bait.”

 

Derek waits for the cue that he's joking but nothing comes and Danny just shrugs as if there's no need to worry that they're going into a highly dangerous situation and using the least equipped member as bait.

 

“How are you okay with this?” Derek addresses Stiles in disbelief. Sure, Stiles is an annoying little shit but he's also the one who gets the members of the group to interact and Derek might just be a bit fond of him.

 

Stiles is gaping again. “Okay with what?”

 

“Being used as _bait_.” Derek waves his hands. “How are you all okay with using Stiles as _bait_.”

 

“Dude, relax.” Scott laughs. “Stiles knew he was going to be used with bait. Besides, no one else can look as fragile as him.”

 

Derek doesn't fucking understand why this isn't a big deal. They're using their weakest link to lure out some of the most merciless men they've come across in a long time. They're sending him in with no backup and the expectation that he can lead them into the clearing where back up is waiting. Stiles cracks under pressure, Derek has seen it himself, he wont be able to act.

 

“Jeez, Derek, keep looking like someone shot your puppy and people might actually think you care.” Stiles laughs.

 

“You're being used as _bait_.” Derek emphasizes. “And you suck at acting!”

 

“I'm not going to act. I'm just there to piss them off.” Stiles rolls his eyes. “When I was recruited into the company I knew I was going to be used as bait, I always have been so why change now? This is nothing. My old bosses used to send me into rings with actual wolves for entertainment.”

 

What the actual fuck. Derek's disbelief must be written on his face because everyone just laughs at him.

 

“I'm good at running away.” Stiles shrugs. “It's what I do.”

 

~~

 

“I want to take Stiles' spot.” Derek finds himself saying. Lydia raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

 

“Doing what exactly?” She asks.

 

“I'll be bait.”

 

“No.” Lydia dismisses.

 

“He's not equipped--”

 

“Do not underestimate him.” Peter says out of nowhere. “That boy... if you see him in action, you'll know why we chose him. He's good bait.”

 

“There's no such thing as good bait! In the end, they get eaten.” Derek insists.

 

“Well suck it up, Stiles is already getting ready.” Lydia points to the screen. Danny hacked into all the camera's in the vicinity and they're trained to Stiles every move.

 

Derek watches, body tense, as three men who are bigger than even Boyd, approach. Stiles flails, the men start laughing, and Stiles does something really, really fucking stupid. He spits in their faces and bolts.

 

And then something amazing happens. Stiles literally turns into a real life spiderman. He jumps effortlessly over a chain link fence, climbing up with just his arms as he shoves a few trashcans down. The men pull out guns and start shooting but Stiles' doesn't even falter. He runs towards a wall at full speed and kicks off it onto a different building. He leaps onto the ledge of a window and stares down at the men, head cocked a wide smile on his face. Then he jumps.

 

Derek jolts but Stiles lands on one of the men and he's on the run again. He backflips off a wall, kicks one of the men's guns out of reach, and scales a metal beam to run along the top of the fence, feet swift and agile.

 

Stiles stops every few minutes to throw out taunts and so the men can catch up. While he's waiting, he scales a drain pipe and shoves his face directly into one of the camera's Danny set up. He grins, “Derek, I know you're watching. If it all goes as planned and I make it out, go on a date with me. I'm fast but I'm also _really_ flexible-- oops, they caught up. See you in a few minutes!”

 

Derek flames red and Stiles leaps from the pole, leading the men into the construction site where everyone is stationed. Stiles runs off the frame and Derek turns around to see him turn the corner and drop to his belly.

 

Allison, Isaac and Scott have their weapons trained to the men. Derek sneaks around to grab the biggest by the neck and slam him to the ground.

 

“Shit, Derek, if I ever get you in bed, remind me to ask for it rough--” Stiles calls from the sidelines until someone, presumably Lydia, shuts him up with a slap so that Derek can focus.

 

Derek doesn't focus. He beats the man into submission while in a daze and he thinks that Scott talks one of them to put the weapon down while Allison shoots the other in the leg. Isaac sets off an explosion just because he's bored and wants to startle the others.

 

Derek doesn't know what happens next, but suddenly he's alone with Stiles while the others are cleaning up.

 

Stiles is hanging upside down on one of the metal beams. “So, about that date.”

 

Derek sighs, rubs his face, but doesn't even try to protest. “Okay.”

 

“Well, shit, Derek, I'm waiting for my kiss here. I don't know how Spiderman did it, but all the blood is rushing to my head and I'm about to pass out.” Stiles says.

 

Derek raises an eyebrow, “Does that make me Mary Jane?”

 

“Dude, no, it makes you Gwen Stacey.” Stiles grins, “But, seriously, if you're going to kiss me, you should do it before my nose starts bleeding.”

 

Derek rolls his eyes, grips Stiles by the back of his neck and swings him closer until their lips are pressed together.

 

Stiles should think things through more because he falls from the beam and nearly breaks his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> you should take my computer away from me lol


End file.
